“The Culmination of Experiences”
by death2boredom
Summary: Due to the resent chapters and the implications of the nearing final battle between Naruto and Sasuke I was hit with a sudden burst of inspiration and have decided to place it all out for you


"The Culmination of Experiences"

After a failed attempt at assassinating Danzo Sasuke and his team were on the run (approx. a few days) when suddenly the Raikage's men attack them. Juugo and Suigetsu immediately protect Sasuke due to Karin's warning and take them away from Sasuke by force in order to "right the wrong of the Killer bee fight" and so Sasuke and Karin are left alone in a boring convo that I will not go into. However the convo is ended abruptly when Karin says she senses someone with an enormous amount of chakra headed towards them. Sasuke tells her to stay there and heads of in the direction of the chakra source to meet head on with Naruto.

S- Ah. So it's only Naruto.

N- Sasuke! You've gone to far. First joining Akatsuki and going after someone like me, and now you're attacking a kage! You're no better than Orochimaru or Itachi!!

S:-I don't care what you have to say Naruto. I have my reasons for attacking Killer bee and Danzo, and I don't need a weakling like you questioning them!

N- Sasuke!- Naruto lunges after Sasuke with a small blade in hand- It looks like I have to choice but to use force to get through to you.

S- Ha! Just because you defeated Pain doesn't mean you can beat me now Naruto- Sasuke activates his Sharingan pulls out his sword and blocks Naruto's attack- You've gotten a little faster since last time but you still haven't learned. Chidori- Sasuke's Chidori flows into his sword and he tries to cut through Naruto's blade but it doesn't work due to the wind chakra flowing through it and instead his sword chips a bit and so he backs a way and begins to throw kunai and shuriken at Naruto however Naruto knocks them all away. Then he does on of his oldest tricks using strings attached to the kunai to wrap around Naruto and ignites them, but Naruto cuts the strings before the flames reach him and charges forward and Sasuke. Sasuke try's to block the attack with his sword but it is sliced in half and he is forced to back away - So it looks like you do have some new tricks Naruto but- he lets go of the sword and does some hand sings- Chidori Nagashi- The lightning chakra spreads around Naruto and he jumps back dropping his blade.

N- Keh! Then lets try this- Naruto forms his signature hand sign- Kagebuunshin no jutsu- Naruto makes two clones, two Naruto's go to the side and the third goes through the center for a simultaneous attack from three sides, but Sasuke sees this coming and jumps in the air before they can get. However Naruto expects this, and we see him forming a Rasengan with his clone which he then jumps up on- Rasengan.

S-Cheh! This again. Chidori- The Chidori and Rasengan clash while the two are in mid air causing a small explosion sending the two flying in opposite directions. Sasuke's braces himself and crashes into a tree while Naruto is nowhere in sight- Agh. I can't believe I let Naruto do that to me. Sasuke gets up and looks around to try and find Naruto when Naruto comes jumping down.

N-Oodama Rasengan- Naruto pushes the Oodama forward at Sasuke.

S-Kah!- Sasuke kicks off of the tree and the Oodama collides with the tree breaking it where it collided and causing it to knock over a tree right next to it and the Clone to burst- in the middle of the air to himself Sasuke thins "If that had hit me. Looks like I'll have to get serious, but I really didn't want to have use the MS so soon after I last used it."-Just as he finishes his thought we see Naruto again this time with two clones beside him forming a Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken.

N- the sound of the chakra being formed fills the air while Naruto who we can see is in Sage mode thinks to himself "If I just reduce the amount of chakra and control it enough this shouldn't kill him!"- Right after this though he fires it off towards Sasuke.

S- Sasuke activates his MS and stares and the oncoming FRS-"Amaterasu"- The black flames engulf the FRS and it begins spinning releasing all of the wind chakra and causing the flames to grown into one giant fireball of destruction- Kah!- Sasuke gets blasted back.

N- Ahh- Naruto jumps back barely avoiding the flames.

S- Panting Sasuke looks around the cleared out portion of the forest to see if Naruto is there, but all he can see is scorched land and forest being burned by the black flames- You see Naruto this is the power given to me to get my revenge, to express my HATRED. This is what Itachi gave to me, this is something not even you who couldn't even kill Pain the man who killed your precious Jiraiya could never achieve.- From within the forest there is silence, but soon there is a rustling and Naruto steps out bruised, scratched, and in somewhat bad shape.

N- No!- Naruto flashes back to his encounter with Itachi and remembers his tone and way of speaking- Sasuke Itachi wouldn't have wanted this because I know he must have known revenge and hatred only brings more revenge and hatred. Even after Itachi's death and the Raikage's attack on you can you not see that?- Naruto braces himself- Even though I didn't really want to go so far as to fight all out, guess I will have to show you that friendship and perseverance are what really bring power.

S- What now, are you going to use the Kyuubi's power! That won't work on me. That can't stand against the power of my vengeance.

K-NARUTO!! USE ME. LET ME TEACH THIS BRAT A LEASON.

N- NO! I will not use the Fox- Naruto bites his thumb and summons out the clone-summoning scroll. He summons the clone and cancels the jutsu entering Sage Mode- Now Sasuke brace yourself because I'm not holding back anymore.

S- Ha! I don't have to brace myself for you. It is you who should brace himself. "Amaterasu"- The black flames engulf Naruto.

N- Cheh!-Naruto waves his hand and the flames fly off of him but we can see that it is the Sage Energy that is really causing this

S- Hah how? Nothing can stand up against those flames.

N- Here I come Sasuke- Naruto lunges forward at Sasuke who is unable to dodge or even brace himself and is sent into the air with one punch. Naruto follows him to the air, using frog Katas continuingly hitting Sasuke who is now trying his best to block, but with every block he gets sent higher and you can see that he is in pain.

S- Kah!- He reaches out and grabs the attacking Naruto's head, pulling his face closer to his and staring him in the eye. For a second it appears as if Naruto has been placed in a genjutsu but he soon snaps out of it and hits Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke kicks off of Naruto's follow up punch holding his stomach from the pain and crashes into a tree- Ahch! How? Ah! You used the Kyuubi didn't you?

N- Landing on the ground he looks up at Sasuke showing that his eyes have not changed from the Sage Mode eyes- No Sasuke. Genjutsu just can't work against me when I'm like this- we can't really tell if he means its because of Sage Mode or if it is because of the way he is feeling right now.

S- Cheh!- Sasuke stands up and it appears as if he is trying something but he is interrupted by the sound and feel of Naruto forming a FRS.

N- I won't hold back like last time Sasuke. Even if this makes you unable to move a single finger I'll drag you back to Kanoha like just like that, but don't worry, I'm sure Sakura-chan would be happy and able to heal you back to normal.- With that said he fires off the FRS at Sasuke.

S- Just like before Sasuke stares at the oncoming FRS- "Amaterasu"- the black flames once again engulf to far away FRS, but this time it flies straight through still enroot to Sasuke- HOW!? AHHH!!!

N- Naruto stares through the still burning flames into the cloud of smoke left over from his attack, lets out a crestfallen sigh, and looks as if he is about to exist Sage mode. But from within the smoke we see a mangled Sasuke still standing with something very similar to Susanno- What is that?

S-This is the weapon Itachi gave me to enact my vengeance. Now perish at its hands NARUTO!!!- The Susanno look alike moves forward to attack Naruto, Naruto braces himself, Sasuke looks at the scene triumphantly, but before the attack connects and the fight is ended a black crow flies out from Naruto's mouth, collides with the attack, and when the flurry of feathers clears the two of them see find themselves in an older looking part of Kanoha that Sasuke recognizes as the Uchiha Clans area. Before they could even grasp everything they see a young Itachi run right between them and this is the end of the fight and the start of and Itachi Gaiden story that I don't really feel like writing right now.


End file.
